My Greatest Mistake
by KMK25
Summary: I never thought it would happen to me, and I blame Harry completly for making me a mother at seventeen... Please read and review it's an AU story, no HBP spoilers! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story, I started writing it before HBP so it won't follow the book at all, I have my own ideas as to where it's going to go. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or anything but I wish I did…

My Greatest Mistake

Prologue:

I always wondered how it could have happened to me, I mean me! I was responsible, and at 17 I had so much going for me. I was Hogwarts head girl and the Gryffindor quidditch captain. My body had morphed from that of a child into a woman's. I had so much to look forward to, until I fell in love with my teacher. That's right I fell in love with the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived, my brother's best friend! The boy who caused me to put my sleeve in the butter dish when I was ten years old! Yes, the very same Harry Potter charmed me in my seventh year at Hogwarts.

I'll admit, our relationship wasn't completely legal, he was my teacher, but rules never stopped Harry before, or me for that matter. Our relationship was a secret, but as most secrets seem to be, ours was found out. There really was nothing we could do about it, we had planned to tell everyone about our relationship when I graduated, but something changed that. Something I like to blame Harry for, because without his sperm I would still be a carefree seventeen year old girl.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, my name might be helpful, I'm Ginerva Molly Weasly, now, Potter. My story begins, I suppose, in October, right around Halloween. For some reason Halloween always depresses me, I can't explain it, but sadness always lingers over me when the 31st of October comes around.

I was sitting in the heads common room being moody and sulking like all normal 17 year olds do at one time or another. All of my friends and the rest of the school were in the Great Hall eating their Halloween feast. So as I was sulking, Harry Potter, my childhood crush (and I'll admit I was still quite attracted to him) came into my common room, and at that moment, my world changed forever.

A/N: I know this is short, it's just the prologue, the other chapters are longer. Please read and review!


	2. Halloween Baby

Chapter One: Halloween Baby

"Hey Ginny, why aren't you down enjoying your self at the feast?" Harry's dark green eyes were staring so intently into mine that I forgot how to talk for a minute.

"I don't know." I heard myself reply. I felt like I had no control over what I said, I was too absorbed in those bright green orbs, I wonder really, how I managed to say anything logical when my mind was so far away.

"I just always get really depressed at Halloween, I think it has something to do with my first year, being possessed by Voldemort, the first attack happened on Halloween…" I said cutting myself off. Wow I didn't even know I thought that! It makes sense though doesn't it? I wonder what other things I'll say while talking to Harry! Hmm what if I say something embarrassing? Shut up brain listen to what Harry's saying, read his lips, ooh what nice lips so kissable! Shut up! Okay listening.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean, but come on that was six years ago, why don't you try to have some fun, it couldn't hurt now could it?" Harry asked me.

Wow! How insensitive! Sirius died three years ago and Harry's still mourning his death! Who is he to tell me I need to get over it? Oh but look how cute he is!

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm not very hungry." I lied. As if on cue, my stomach made the loudest rumble in the history of the world. (Well maybe not in the history of the world, but this is MY story, I'm allowed to exaggerate!

"Not hungry aye?" Harry laughed "I get the feeling you don't want to go to the Great Hall." Harry said.

"That would be correct." I answered with a slight blush. I really have no idea why I didn't want to go down, I just felt that I needed to be alone today, I didn't really want to be around anyone, well except Harry, I just wished we were doing something more than hanging…

"Well would you like to go to the kitchens? I'm sure the house elves have something for you to eat." Harry said sweetly.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I heard myself answer, yes, once again I was gazing longingly into Harry's eyes.

"Well, come on then!" He took me by the hand, leading me towards the Huffelpuff common room, then turning until we came across a painting of fruit. Harry tickled the pear and the door swung open to reveal the biggest kitchen I'd ever seen.

Dobby the house elf came over to us as soon as we got inside the kitchen. He hugged Harry's waist.

"Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter sir has come to visit him!" Dobby squealed.

"It's nice to see you too Dobby." Harry answered. I noticed Dobby's attire wasn't what one would call 'normal' He was wearing two different socks and what I recognized to be a Weasly sweater. Ron's if I'm not mistaken.

"Dobby, this is Ginny, she's hungry. Can you make her something to eat."

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said, giving us a toothy grin. In an instant about ten more house elves were on us, offering me all types of exotic foods.

"Um could I have some chilly?" I asked the elf nearest me. In an instant a bowl of steaming hot chilly was sitting in front of me with a tall glass of butterbeer. I love chilly more than any other food and I love butterbeer! This was by far the best Halloween I'd EVER had!

Harry also ate some chilly; it turns out he loves it too! I forgot to ask him why he wasn't at the feast, hmm maybe I should ask him…

"Harry, why weren't you at the feast?" I asked him after I swallowed a bite of chilly.

"I was, but I didn't see you so I came to make sure you were all right." Oh he's so sweet! He wanted to see if I was all right!

"That was so thoughtful of you." I said.

"It was nothing, you are my best friends sister." So not cute anymore, well yeah he is but how could he say that? Ugh boys!

"Well I think I'm going to go back to my common room." I said when I finished my chilly.

"Oh alright. I'll walk you back." Harry volunteered. This almost makes up for the 'best friends little sister' comment before.

"Okay." Was all I said.

We walked in silence to my common room; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more of a friendly one with a bit of tenseness in it…

"Thank you for walking me." I said when we got to my common room door. I hugged Harry to say good bye, and what happened next made every one of my dreams come true.

Harry bent his head to kiss my cheek, at the same time I moved my head. Our lips met. Neither of us let go. Harry was kissing me, probing my mouth with his tongue, his hands moving all over my body. It was bliss, something I had only imagined could happen. We stumbled into the common room, moving towards my bedroom, still attached by the lips. A few minutes later we were both undressed and franticly shagging against the wall. I wasn't a virgin, but Harry was so much better (and bigger!) than my past boyfriends had been, not that there had been many, just Dean really. I didn't do too much with Michael or Colin.

And so, my illegal relationship with Harry Potter began, October 31st 1999. One month later and still no one had figured out about our relationship. We sneaked into each other's rooms almost every night. We didn't always have sex, but I just got so used to having Harry next to me at night, that I couldn't sleep without him.

I hadn't been feeling well for about a month, and of course Harry was worried. After one morning where I couldn't stop throwing up, I went to Madame Pomphry (Harry's idea, not mine.) He told me that he loved me so much that he felt sick when he saw me sick. (I have a feeling that he just gets queasy when he sees someone vomit, but because I love Harry, I decided to see Madame Pomphry.)

Madame Pomphry asked me what was wrong so I told her I'd been feeling ill, and I had started vomiting that morning.

"What did you eat last night?" She asked me.

"Chilly. I've had these weird cravings for chilly recently." I added.

"Well let's find out what's ailing you." She said with a sigh.

I cannot believe how many tests she ran! I missed my entire History of Magic class (not that I would have paid attention in it anyway…) after what felt like a gazillion years, Madame Pomphry had her answer. Her voice was shaking and I hoped she wouldn't tell me I had some sort of disease that would make me die.

"You're pregnant."

My eyes bulged out of my head. Pregnant! Me? That's so unlikely.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"You heard me." She said, with a look of disapproval.

"Oh shit!" I muttered to myself. "This wasn't supposed to happen until AFTER I'm married!" I said franticly.

"May I ask, who is the father?" She said with a sniff.

"I'd prefer not to say." I mumbled.

She sighed. "Very well, You will have to tell Dumbeldore, and of course your parents will need to be notified, but you may tell the father first, but please, do it today."

I nodded my head and walked slowly to the Defense against the dark arts classroom. It was the next class I had, and I was so scared to face Harry.

When I got into the room he gave me one of his smiles, one of his damned smiles that always melt me. His eyes seemed to be asking me if I was okay. Those damn eyes! Maybe if he didn't have such gorgeous eyes I wouldn't be knocked up at seventeen! I looked away from him and took out my textbook.

Harry stopped me on the way out of class, saying he needed to talk to me about some homework.

He looked around the room, making sure everyone had left before he started questioning me.

"So, are you sick?"

I shook my head no.

"Does she know why you were throwing up?" Harry asked with concern.

I nodded my head. I felt completely numb, how could I tell Harry that he was going to be a dad?

"Well what did she say? Was it food poisoning? Because I know my cooking skills aren't up to par…" Harry cut himself off nervously. I really wished it was just some food poisoning from Harry's awful cooking skills, but I must admit, the chilly he made last night was quite delicious.

I shook my head no again.

"Well then what was it, come on you can tell me." Harry said gently.

My eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Oh." Was all Harry managed. He stood in a daze for a minute and then came over and hugged me.

"Shh, don't cry." He said as I sobbed into his chest. "It's going to be fine, we'll raise the baby together. We can get married, I'd planned to ask you when you graduated anyway, we'll have a family." Harry soothed. It just made me cry more.

"I'm only seventeen!" I wailed. "I'm too young to have a baby, I never wanted to have a 'mistake' baby!" I said, my face now covered in tears.

Harry's hands made a soothing path up and down my back, and soon I stopped crying.

"Ginny it's going to be alright, everything will be fine." Harry soothed. I suddenly thought of quidditch and I felt a fresh set of tears start trickling down my face.

"Oh sweetie, you're going to be fine, we'll talk to your parents together, and we'll talk to Dumbeldore together too. He won't kick either of us out of the school, you don't have to worry about your education." Harry said calmly.

"That's not why I'm crying!" I sobbed. "I was just thinking that now I can't play quidditch!" That's when I started crying the hardest. I love quidditch so much, ever since I was little I've loved playing with my brothers, when they'd let me play that is, and now I'm quidditch captain and I can't be on the team anymore.

Harry's reaction surprised me. He started chuckling.

"Harry James Potter! It is not funny! I cannot play my favorite sport anymore and it's all your fault!" I screamed. Harry looked rather taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought it was funny that you were worrying about quidditch when we're having a baby, that's all." Harry said, and then added, "And how is it all my fault? It takes two to make a baby."

"Well it was your sperm that fertilized my egg, so there you are, if you had just kept your sperms to yourself, we wouldn't be here today." I said with a sigh.

Of course Harry started laughing again. He finds humor in my misery, what a bastard!

"Harry stop laughing it isn't funny!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, really I am!" Harry said through chuckles. "But I've always wanted a family and I have one now!" He said with a grin.

Wow I never thought of it like that, I have the greatest gift that I could ever give Harry, well the baby's due on Harry's birthday, I won't have to buy him a present yes! See there is always a silver lining to every bad cloud.

"You're right Harry, but I'd be scared if I were you." I said wickedly.

"Ginny I've faced Voldemort more times than anyone, do you really think anything Dumbeldore says will scare me?" Harry asked arrogantly.

I laughed, "Oh I'm not worried about Dumbeldore, but I'd hate to have to face all of my brothers and say, 'hey I'm the guy who knocked up your sister.' Great way to be welcomed to the family." Hah I did it! Harry's turned such a sickly shade of white I think he might be a ghost!

"You've got to protect me!" Harry said, almost in a panic. "I'm scared! Your family will kill me!"

"Oh Harry! You've fought Voldemort more times than anyone else and you're worried about my brother's wrath? Relax, they love you. You're the only guy that my brothers would actually let me date."

"Well I suppose we should tell Dumbeldore." Harry said meekly, still white as a ghost.

"Yeah let's go." I said. I took Harry's hand and we walked to Dumbeldore's office.

"Green beans" Harry muttered when we got to the stone gargoyle. Hmm, that's odd Dumbeldore used to always use the names of candies for his passwords. I wonder if he's on a diet…

We walked up the spiral staircase leading to Dumbeldore's office. I knocked on the door when we reached the top. Dumbeldore opened the door and let us enter.

"I've been expecting you." He said to us. "Harry, don't seem so shocked, you of all people should know that I know everything that goes on within the school." Dumbeldore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"So then you know that I'm pregnant." I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, and I must say, I believe you two will make wonderful parents. A very powerful witch or wizard, and one amazing quidditch player!" Dumbeldore exclaimed.

"Thank you." Harry said politely.

"Now what have you two decided to do about the baby?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Well we plan to get married." Harry answered automatically.

"We never really discussed marriage Harry." I cut in.

"Well yeah, but it's the right thing to do, and I planned to ask you at the end of the year. Ginny, I know we've only been together a month, but it has been the best month of my life. I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a simple, yet elegant engagement ring out of his pocket. Well, how could I say no to that?

"Yes!" I said excitedly, and kissed Harry soundly on the mouth. We stayed that way for a few moments until Dumbeldore cleared his throat.

"Well now that marriage is settled, you two should get married as soon as possible. Next weekend is a Hogsmede weekend, you can do it then!" Dumbeldore said excitedly.

"Um Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but we've just gotten engaged, I haven't even told my family! I need a bit more time to think about the wedding date." I said. God men have no idea how long it takes to plan a wedding.

"Oh, well of course. I suppose you'd better tell your parents first." Dumbeldore agreed.

"Thanks professor." Harry said, "good bye." And we walked out of his office. Oh I forgot to ask him about the password… Oh well I'll ask next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it, and this applies to the rest of the chapter's as well.

Chapter two: Telling

I'm so nervous! I've just sent an owl to my parents telling them that their youngest child, who happens to be their only daughter, has decided to make them grandparents. I'm dreading the return owl. I'm sure I'll get a howler… I hate howlers, I've only gotten one once, and that was in my fifth year when I skipped Transfiguration to practice quidditch. I have to admit that it wasn't my fault! It was all Harry's fault. He was the one-quidditch captain who actually made us practice during classes. (Not that I was complaining at the time, but come on I'm pregnant, I'm allowed.) I've just thought of something, I'm going to miss being able to blame everything on my pregnancy! I mean I can be really mean to someone and say 'sorry I'm pregnant I have mood swings.' Ergh I guess I'll have to go back to my old lame PMS excuse. Oh well. I told Luna that I'm pregnant. She's probably my best friend at Hogwarts (besides Harry) even if she is a bit weird. Luna wasn't shocked in the least she just said something about not drinking herbal tea because of bunny dung, or something. I suppose I should be listening to professor Binns, but History of Magic is so boring! I was almost relieved when I was called to Dumbeldore's office. I should have known that every silver cloud has a black lining. My mother was sitting in a chair across from Dumbeldore, my dad on her right along with Harry sitting a seat away from them. Great I got to sit in the seat between my dad and Harry. This meeting was not going to go well. Almost instantly my mom's shrill voice filled the room.

"Ginerva Molly Weasly what in Merlin's name have you done?" Molly screeched.

Ah shit. I swear I'm more scared of my mother than of Voldemort. I'm not even kidding.

"You are a scarlet woman! Sleeping with a man before you were wedded, and a teacher no less! Did I not teach you better than that?" My mom screamed. Her rant went on like that, I tried to zone out what she was saying, so I only caught certain words like,

"…So irresponsible… protection…scarlet woman…no sense at all… in my day… Poor Harry… you're to blame… and on and on and on. I looked over at Harry. His head was bent in an embarrassed manner that made me grin. I'm wondering though, why my mom isn't blaming Harry, probably thinks I seduced him or something. Hah! If she only knew.

"Ahem" Dumbeldore interrupted. "Molly, I'm sure you have quite a bit more to say to Ginny, but I didn't ask you to come here to yell, I asked you here to be supportive. You did promise you wouldn't take out your anger on your only daughter, well not here anyway." Dumbeldore said slyly.

"Very Well Albus" My mom said, her lips pursed trying to contain her anger.

"Ginny, Harry what have you two decided to do now that you're in this uh position?" My dad asked rather awkwardly.

"Well sir, we've decided to get married and raise our child the proper way." Harry said formally. It must have been what my mom wanted to hear, because after her lips seemed to go back to normal and she seemed to relax.

"Harry you're going to be family, no need to call me sir, call me Arthur, or dad if you'd like." Arthur said happily.

"Yes Harry dear, we're quite happy to have you in our family. I've always considered you one of my own, and now you will be!" My mom said with some tears falling down her cheeks. Wow that woman has more mood swings than a menopausal elephant on heroine! Interesting analogy, I wonder what a menopausal elephant on heroine would look like… Okay, focus Mom's speaking again…

"And we'll want to have the wedding before Ginny starts showing so I'm thinking within the next month or so." My mother said.

"That sounds fine Mrs. Weasly" Harry said softly.

Yeah, one month to plan a wedding uh uh, not with my NEWTS as well, I can't possibly! How will I find a dress or a place to be married, and I still need bridesmaids! Oh well this is just great!

"But mum! I said franticly, I cannot possibly plan a wedding in just one month!"

"Of course you can. I planned my wedding the last month of school and stayed on top of my NEWTS as well." My mom said

I never knew my mom planned her wedding at school… Maybe we're more similar than I thought we were…

"But mom! I'm not you, I can barley plan out an outfit for the next day of school and we have uniforms!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Ginny, I will of course, help you. As will Harry and your father. I'm sure Ron and Hermionie would love to help as well if they aren't too busy with everything, you know newlyweds, and I'm beginning to suspect that Hermionie's pregnant, she has that pregnant glow to her." Molly said with a content sigh.

Oh sure be happy that HERMIONIE'S pregnant, but when your own daughter tells you she's pregnant you yell. Wow I feel so loved.

"Ginny, I'd love to help you plan the wedding so you just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, okay?" Harry said sweetly putting his hand on top of mine.

"Okay." I said softly and gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze to let him know how much that meant to me.

We all talked for a little while longer. Harry and I decided on December 20th because we'd be on vacation from school and everyone is home during Christmas, plus it would give us time to go on a five-day honeymoon and be at the Burrow for Christmas. All in all this little 'meeting' turned out all right, I mean I'm having a wedding! What more could a girl want?

I'm sitting in my room looking at wedding magazines, there are some really atrocious ones that I'd never be caught dead in. I'm in no mood to plan a wedding, I just don't feel like doing it! Is that awful of me? It's not that I don't wasn't a wedding, I just don't want to plan it. Yeah it is selfish of me. I shouldn't ask questions I already know the answer to, it's a waste of breath, or thought in this case. Wow I think too much, shut up brain, shut up… Nope still thinking.

"Hey sweetie." Harry said as he walked into my room.

"Hey Harry." I replied

"Are you looking at wedding dresses?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I don't know how much I like any of these though…" I said showing him a page of dresses.

"You know, I think I like this one the best, and look there's a matching hat to go with it!" Harry said jokingly.

"Harry, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing! And the hat is gross!" I added. The dress he had pointed to had big puffy sleeves and puffed out in front, with a gigantic bow in the back. The hat was worse, being very tall with a frog on top. Not something I'd be caught dead in, or alive in for that matter.

"What I think it's pretty, it really turns me on." Harry replied quite seriously.

"I knew it! I knew that really ugly dresses turned you on!" I said playing along.

"Yeah, you caught me, the ugly dresses really do it for me." He replied sarcastically. I had to laugh, Harry's quite amusing when he isn't acting the part of a depressed teenager with way to many problems.

"Ginny, there's an owl at the window." Harry said, going towards the window and opening the latch.

I gasped when I saw Errol clutching five red letters.

"Oh shit" I muttered as Harry detached the letters from Errol's legs.

I tore open the first letter and instantly Fred's voice was heard.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? HAVING SEX? George's voice boomed the nest part GINNY WEASLY I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! In unison the two boys congratulated Harry on scoring with there little sister. BUT IF YOU EVER HURT HER IN ANYWAY YOU'LL HAVE US TO ANSWER TOO"

When the howler ended it went up in flames, Harry looked rather white, but I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the next one.

"GINNY! PREGNANT AT SEVENTEEN? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, NO DATING UNTIL AFTER YOU'RE MARRIED! Bill's voice screeched through the howler. HARRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD GUY, BUT A GOOD GUY WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!"

That howler went up in smoke as well, leaving Harry paler than before, wow these threats kept getting funnier and funnier, in my opinion at least.

I tore open the next two letters from Charlie and Percy, both similar to what my other brothers had said, and then I went for Ron's, the most overprotective of my brothers.

"HARRY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Ron's angry voice boomed, SHE'S MY SISTER, MY BABY SISTER AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! AND GINNY! YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH A MAN BEFORE YOU WERE MARRIED? HOW DARE YOU, YOU'RE A SCARLET WOMAN, BEDDING A MAN BEFORE YOUR WEDDING NIGHT! I KNEW WE SHOUDN'T HAVE LET YOU DATE UNTIL YOU WERE 40, NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

Ron's howler exploded and Harry and I were left in complete silence.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked lightly

"Ginny, I'm scared! I'm serious I'd rather fight Voldemort than have to face all six of your brothers, I'm going to die! I'm never going to have kids!"

"Oh Harry! Relax!" Everything will be fine, they're scared of me, I can control them almost as well as mom. Plus I have a load of dirt on each and every one of my siblings, you don't have to worry!" I said seriously.

A moment later another owl swooped through our window, attached was a letter from Hermionie.

_Hello Ginny, Harry,_

_Ron has just told me the good news! This is so exciting! Ginny, you do realize it'll be hard to plan a wedding with NEWTS and being pregnant. I'll help you in any way I can, of course I do have my job but owl me if you need anything and I'm sure Dumbeldore wouldn't mind if we flooed each other every now and then. Oh and Harry, I'd stay away from Ron for a little while, give him a week, he's a bit mad, I'll talk some sense into him before you talk to him. _

_Good luck to both of you!_

_Love, Hermionie_

"Well at least someone's on our side." Harry said gloomily.

"Oh Harry, lighten up! You'll be fine. Hermionie will talk to Ron, or sleep with him, probably sleep with him, I'm sure it would get him in a good mood, and then he'll talk to you, you're best friends he won't hate you…" I said

"Yeah? He might not kill me, but what about your other five brothers?" Harry asked, still nervous.

"Like I said, I can take care of them, don't worry about it, just relax and think about quidditch or something." I said, and then kissed Harry on the lips before shooing him away.

A/N: Hey, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you're awesome. If you're reading this story but not reviewing, please review! It really makes me happy when I get reviews, I don't care if it's 'I like the story' or 'This sucks' I just like knowing what you guys think of my writing. It makes me want to continue, and I saw that I'd gotten over 200 hits for this story, I could've had 200 reviews! please please please review, I like feedback!

Kristin


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Three: The truth comes out

The next month went by in such a blur for me. I had so much to plan for the wedding. Harry was a big help, but he's a man so there was only so much he could do; or that I'd let him do! I asked Hermionie and Luna to be my bridesmaids and both accepted. It turns out that Hermionie is pregnant! She isn't due until August but we'll be pregnant at the same time. I find that rather exciting. Harry, of course, asked Ron to be his best man, obviously Ron said yes, he seems to have accepted the fact that Harry 'knocked me up' and he's okay with it, well as okay as anyone would expect Ron to be. I think Hermionie has done him a lot of good, she completely convinced Ron that it was a good thing that I was pregnant, said something about their baby having a cousin close in age and that they'd be like the Harry and Ron of the twenty-first century. Perked him right up!

It's been so good having Hermionie to talk to. Dumbeldore let us communicate via floo and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my rock, the person who keeps me steady when I feel my world shattering around me. Luna's great too but in a more exotic, floopy sort of way. That's not even a word… oh well now it is! I've just been so exhausted! I still have my head girl duties and I'm still captain of the quidditch team even if I can't fly. Madame Pomphry had a fit when I went to quidditch practice the day after I found out I was pregnant, I don't know why she was so mad, I only took a quick spin around the quidditch pitch, it wasn't like I was playing an entire game or anything… Anyway we made a deal. I would stay quidditch captain, but I'd have to find a new seeker, so now Dennis Creevey is the new seeker. He isn't bad, but not nearly as good as I was, and no match to Harry. I'm actually a better chaser but it's harder to finds seekers so I took up that spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is December 19th and I'm just trying to get through my last classes, but it's so hard to concentrate! I have no idea how Harry is able to teach. I think I'll just stare at him, hopefully he won't call on me… he better not I AM carrying the fruit of his loins… His hair is so messy, but in such an attractive way, and his eyes, GOD I hope our baby gets his eyes they are so gorgeous! They look like emeralds, ooh Emerald City like in that muggle movie Hermionie loves, what's it called… oh yeah! The Wizard of Oz, those muggles are some funny people, that guy in Emerald City was so not a wizard! But Harry so is and I'm going to Emerald City in his Emerald eyes… Ooh he's looking towards me, okay, pretend you were listening… damn it! It's no use Harry can see right through me. Damn!

"Ginny can you please tell us what you're supposed to look for?" Harry asked sweetly. Of course I knew it was fake sweetness. I glared at him and said,

"Umm a nest?" I asked stupidly.

"Miss Weasly, please pay attention next time, I was looking for fangs, Vampires are creatures who are most noted for their fangs…" Harry went on to explain.

Luna's hand was in the air.

"Yes Miss Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, Shouldn't you be nice to Ginny? She is marrying you tomorrow." Luna's dreamy voice said.

Ah shit! It's not that I didn't want people to know about Harry and me, but I didn't really want to be judged, I guess we would have been anyway after I started showing… Oh well I guess it's better it came out now.

Nearly the entire class turned to look at me, that's okay I do like being the center of attention. I could hear people whispering all around me forming theories that were so far fetched I nearly died laughing.

"Yeah, I heard that there was an evil spell that bound them together and they have to get married."

"Yeah! I heard that too!" Someone else said.

"No, you guys I'm pregnant!" I said after a moment. Everyone went silent and stared at me dumbfounded. "What?" I asked, "It would have come out sooner or later, I mean robes only cover so much and my mood swings will start soon enough and I can hardly blame it on PMS for the entire nine months…"

I glanced at Harry and could see him trying to stifle a laugh. I guess I am quite amusing.

At that moment the room filled with chatter, everyone's eyes darting from me to Harry and then to my stomach. I know that I like being the center of attention, but this was a little much even for me… Luckily the bell rang for lunch and everyone left.

"Ginny, I'm sorry everyone found out." Harry said quietly when the last of my classmates had exited the room.

"It would have eventually come out, I meant what I said, robes only hide so much." I replied.

"Yeah I suppose, I just didn't want any rumors to start about you." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Let them talk, I don't care as long as you and I know the truth it doesn't matter." I said triumphantly.

"This is what I love about you Ginny, you never let anything bother you, I wish I were that talented." Harry said with a sigh.

"That's not true, I just hide it better than you, that's all." I said with a weak smile.

"No Ginny, you are stronger than me and even if you don't realize it yet, you will." Harry said gently.

"Whatever you say Harry. Now, we need to leave for the Burrow within the next two minutes! Dumbeldore has set up a portkey for us, so lets go! I said excitedly.

"Yeah, are you excited?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am!" I said ignoring his sarcastic tone. "And you should be too, we get to have sex for the first time in a month!" I said with a wicked little wink.

"That sounds lovely." Harry said, his eyes glazing over. I didn't even want to know what types of dirty thoughts were cluttering his mind.

"Come on, the portkey's about to activate, we better get ready." I said.

Harry and I walked over to the old, chipped teacup Dumbeldore set up for our transportation. We each put one finger on the teacup, our other hand gripping our luggage. Moments later I felt a familiar tug at my navel and felt myself spinning. I really wonder how safe portkey travel is for a pregnant woman… Oh well too late now but I at least I'll have something to blame if my child ends up with like three arms or something… SHUT UP BRAIN!

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. They really made my day. I'd love to give individual thank you's but I heard that we aren't allowed to. I signed a petition against it that my friend E-mailed me. Hopefully the rule won't be passed… Okay thanks again, next chapter is the wedding!

Please read and review, Review, it makes me write faster please?

Kristin


	5. The Wedding

A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks to Anita, Ari and Kristen you all reviewed and I didn't even force you!

**Periwinklesprinkle:** I already picked out the baby's name and hair color/eye color butI don't think you'll be too dissapointed...  
Thanks!  
Read and review, they really make my day!  
Kristin

The wedding: Chapter 4

We landed with a loud thump in the burrow, and we were immediately pulled into the surprisingly strong arms of my mother.

"You're late, I was so worried!" My mother chided.

"Hey Mum, we're right on time!" I said as I glanced down at my watch.

"I'm so glad you're here! We have so much to do! Harry dear, go find the boys and stay out of our hair, there's a good lad! Now Ginny, we need to go upstairs and make sure that your dress still fits, it has been a few weeks and I can already see you're body has changed!" Molly was speaking so quickly I had trouble keeping up.

"Okay mom, is Hermionie here?" I asked hoping that someone sane was here (AKA, NOT my mother!)

"Yes, yes, she's upstairs too, when is Luna due to come?" My mother asked leading me up the stairs to my bedroom.

The room had been transformed into a dress makers workshop. Pins and needles were every where, Hermionie was in front of a mirror and the dressmaker was kneeling taking in the hem.

My mouth was open.

"Ginny, close your mouth, you'll catch a fly!" My mother scolded. "And you never answered my question, when is Luna arriving?"

"Umm tomorrow, she still had classes today and figured it would be better to come early tomorrow morning. Besides, she doesn't have to be refitted, she's not pregnant." I said as a joke.

"Humph, maybe you should have taken a leaf out of her book!" My mother scolded.

Hmm I thought we were off the whole, 'Ginny is a failure and should be disowned because she's pregnant and only seventeen phase'. Guess I was wrong. Oh well.

"Ginny! This is so exciting!" Hermionie squealed. The dressmaker, Nina, had finally finished hemming her dress and Hermionie was able to come give me a hug.

"I know!" I was finally getting in the wedding mood. I bet if Hermionie or I weren't pregnant, we would be holding each others shoulders and jumping for joy, but instead we only embraced.

"Hermionie, you look so lovely." I said. She had on a dark blue, floor length dress. The straps were thin, and a slit ran to the knee on one side of the dress.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "Now it's time to see the wedding dress!" She said happily.

Nina handed me the white silk dress. It was floor length with sleeves angled off the shoulders. The sleeves ended in a flow of material. The dress was cut in a low square line and the dress trailed behind me. I loved the way I looked the dress made me feel like a princess.

My mom and I had an argument about the color of the dress, she of course thought that I shouldn't wear white since I obviously wasn't a virgin but I won in the end. It is my wedding!

"Oh Gin! You look beautiful!" Hermionie breathed.

"You do sweetie, you really do." My mother said. Then she bent and kissed me on the cheek.

That one gesture told me that no matter how disappointed in me she may have been, she'd always love me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" My mother's shrill voice screeched at me. I rolled over and cracked one of my eyes open to see what time it was. The clock read 5:55 AM Great, just great. Not only would I be up late tonight, I'm being woken at the crack of dawn. Lovely.

"We've so much to do!" My mother's voice boomed from my doorway.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said groggily. As soon as I sat up I felt nauseous. I barely made it to the bathroom before I was throwing up everything and anything. Apparently this baby isn't a morning person either. At least we have something in common.

After eating a quick breakfast, we went right to work. I really had no idea there was so much to do the day of the wedding. We had to get our makeup and hair done, and we had to get dressed. Normally that would take me about thirty minutes, but today it was more like four hours. We had to be at the church by twelve and mom was freaking out. Luna had arrived at 7:30 and was her usual flaky self, but she looked so gorgeous in her long blue dress, the same one Hermionie was wearing. We arrived at the church a half-hour before the ceremony was to start. Most brides say that they're nervous on their wedding day, but I wasn't, not in the least. I suppose I'm the exception to every rule, plus I had Hermionie next to me chewing her newly manicured nails, nervous enough for the both of us. I don't know why she was nervous, she was already married!

"Hermionie, stop biting your nails!" I hissed.

"I can't! It's like sympathy pains, except I'd call these sympathy nerves." Hermionie joked.

I actually found that really funny. Hermionie can be a real hoot once you get to know her.

"Ginny, get ready! The wedding's about to start." My mother said.

"I'm ready mum." I answered as I stood up.

Hermionie, Luna and I walked to the entrance. I could hear music playing. When my mom slipped through the door, I caught a glimpse of Harry standing at the other side of the room with Ron at his side. My dad nudged my elbow and said,

"I love you sweetie, and you couldn't have picked a better man."

"Thanks Daddy." I whispered. Hermionie and Luna entered the room, walking between the pews of people until they reached the front, then it was my turn. 'This is it' I told myself, 'good bye Ginny Weasly, hello Ginny Potter, married woman/mom'.

We walked down the aisle, my arm in the crook of his elbow. I saw so many people, some from the order, many of my teachers, and plenty of family and friends.

We reached Harry and my father lifted my veil and kissed my cheek. He took a seat in the front row next to my mother who had already started crying. Happy tears, I assure you.

The minister began his speech.

"Do you, Mr. Potter, take Miss Weasly to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" Harry answered with a smile.

"And do you Miss Weasly, take Mr. Potter to be your lawfully wedded Husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Harry looks so cute in his tux, I could eat him right up, and the look in his eye, he's so happy… Oops shoot I've got to say I do… well what am I waiting for?

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

My lips met Harry's and it felt wonderful. His lips are so soft and perfect, I could spend the rest of my life kissing Harry, hey! Now I can. Being married is so cool! I really can't wait for the honeymoon that's when the real fun starts. Ooh such wicked thoughts, ok now is not the time…

Harry and I walked to the limo that would take us to the reception.

"So Mrs. Potter, how does it feel to be married?" Harry asked

"It's the best feeling in the world Mr. Potter." I answered.

"It is, it really really is. Harry said sadly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked. He shouldn't be sad on our wedding day!

"It's nothing, I just wish that my parents had been here to see this, and Sirius too, I wish Voldemort didn't exists! I hate knowing that he's still out there somewhere and I will eventually have to face him, and I'm afraid, for you and for the baby!" Harry finished.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry your parents and Sirius couldn't be here in person but I'll bet Sirius and your parents are in heaven watching us and are so happy for us! As for Voldemort well he's an ugly bastard and if I ever come face to face with him I'll tell him so, I know it's dangerous but we'll protect the baby, and no matter what I'll always love you." I whispered.

"I'll always love you too" Harry answered softly.

Our lips met and the rest of the ride they stayed connected, needless to say, I wasn't as put together when we got to the reception hall!

"I'd like to call the bride and groom up to share their first dance as man and wife" The singer we hired said.

I smiled and Harry took my hand. We began to slow dance but I'd of much rather grinded with Harry, we'd be even closer together, but I don't think my parents would've liked that, nor my brothers!

When that dance ended my father and I shared a dance. Of course each and every one of my brothers felt it was his duty to dance with me and give me 'warnings' about men. They also told me that men only wanted 'one thing' it was at this point in the conversation that I pointed out that Harry had already gotten that 'one thing' and he hadn't left me, in fact we were getting married. Of course none of them knew what to say to that! I've always been smarter than them!

I was tapped on the shoulder, Harry wanted to dance with me again, well why shouldn't he? I'm the gorgeous bride he's married!

"He beautiful" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it, I let out a girlish giggle.

"Hello handsome" I whispered back.

"How'd you like to leave this party and go have some fun of our own?" Harry whispered seductively.

Shivers went down my spine, I hadn't felt Harry's touch for far too long.

"That sounds wonderful, but this is _our_ wedding, don't you think people will miss us?" I asked as we danced.

"I dunno" Harry said looking around at the people. "They all seem pretty drunk to me!"

I looked too, " you're right! Even my parents, eww! What are they doing, his tongue is all the way down her throat!" I yelped. "I'm scarred for life, parents are not allowed to play tonsil tennis!" I said

"Well how about we go and play some 'tonsil tennis' ourselves, after all we will be parents soon and we wouldn't want our child to be scarred now would we?"

"No, I breathed, I guess not."

Harry and I approached the portkey that would take us to our hotel in Hawaii, Harry even booked the Honeymoon suite for us! Ooh this is so exciting.

We each touched the old stuffed animal with one ear missing and only one button for an eye. A moment later and we'd landed in our hotel and I was ready for some lovin' that only Harry could give me.

A/N: Read and Review! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter, I'm very tired at the moment swim practice was at 5 AM this morning and it will remain there until the end of October. Yippy. Please read and review, I can see that I've gotten quite a few hits but only 15 reviews for this chapter! The last two got 21 reviews each! Please help review. I like feedback, you can even tell me I suck if you want but I just like to know that there are people who enjoy this story.

Thanks,  
Kristin

Chapter 5: Christmas

"Oh, it's so great that you're home!" My mother said with delight as she wrapped her arms around Harry and me. When we entered the living room we saw my entire family, all sitting, waiting to open the presents that lay beneath the Christmas tree. Geeze I cannot believe they waited for us! It's already Eleven AM. Normally all the presents have been opened by eight, the latest!

When we sat down everyone began to tear open the presents under the Christmas tree. The twins gave me a book called An Idiot's Guide to Pranking hah! Like I need that! I'm just as good as the twins, they learned it all from me! Well maybe not ALL… but still I'm just as good. I suppose it'll be a great way for my child to learn the tricks of the trade… Oh I'm such a bad head girl! First I go and get pregnant and now I'm encouraging my unborn child to be a prankster! What the hell is wrong with me?

Bill and Charlie bought Harry and I a gag present, a box full of condoms, diaphragms, and a list of contraceptive spells that they had found 'useful' attached was a note that said, 'for next time' I rolled my eyes at my brothers they think they're so funny! (They're not)

Percy gave us a book called How to Raise a Child That Will Become a Prefect I'm dead serious too! What a dork. I of course thanked him but geeze! Who wants perfect prefects for kids? Certainly not me! (Of course I am head girl… what type of example am I setting? Oh well the hormones are still off…)

Ron and Hermionie gave Harry and I a joint present as well, a coffee maker for our new house, Hermionie knows how I can't stay up late with caffeine and said it was so I'd be able to stay up with the baby. Ron told us how to work it I found it hilarious because you could so tell that he'd memorized the directions. Oh well, at least he's good for something!

The next present was from my parents, they gave me my baby blanket, for my baby! And some old baby furniture, I'm not sure where we're going to store it, there isn't much room in Harry's room at Hogwarts… Oh well we'll work it out later. Then my mom gave me her special locket, the one she told me she'd give me when I was married. It's gorgeous and it belonged to my great great great great Grandma times like ten, it's a family heirloom.

My dad gave Harry a packet of batteries saying 'you're from a muggle house, you'll be able to use them." I grinned as Harry awkwardly took the batteries.

"Harry, come here." I said. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"I have a present for you." I whispered. I took his hand and walked over to the window. Below was Sirius' old motor bike. I'd had it re-wired so it was up to modern times.

"Ginny!" Harry breathed. "You shouldn't have."

"Well I did, I know you were upset that he couldn't be at the wedding but now you have a little piece of him with you, I know it's not much but it's something…" I trailed off as Harry's warm lips met mine.

When we broke away he said, "I have a present for you too, you know that I inherited 12 Grimmuld Place?" Harry asked me.

I nodded

"Well I had it redone and it's so cheerful looking now, you won't even recognize it anymore! I thought that it would be a great place to raise a baby, I had the baby's room painted green, a light green because that can go either way. But if you don't like it we'll do something else." Harry said quickly.

"Harry! I love that idea, it'll be amazing having our own house, and I happen to love green. I said softly, gazing into his stunningly green eyes.

"And I love red." He said stroking my hair. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm going to see if mom needs any help in the kitchen." I said leaving Harry.

"So mate, my sister…" Ron said awkwardly

"Yeah, you're sister, look I didn't mean for it to happen but I do love her…" harry trailed off.

"I know you do, Ron said with a small smile. "If I could choose any guy for her it would be you." Ron confided. Harry grinned.

The two then did one of those dorky manly hugs and they each knew that whatever happened they'd always been friends. This had been their first 'real' conversation about Ginny and Harry being together, the last time they had avoided her at all costs, talking of quidditch and their Hogwarts days.

"Congratulations" Ron said gruffly

"Thanks, so the Chudly Cannons are doing nicely this year…"

The moment was over between the two and quidditch was again their main topic.

Fred and George walked up to Harry and Ron and began talking to him, or threatening him…

"Harry mate," Fred started,

"We just wanted to say good work," George added

"You've found yourself a lovely girl," Fred continued

"But if you ever hurt her" George said,

"You've got us to answer to!" Fred and George said in unison.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said meekly as he stared at my six scary looking brothers.

"You guys will not hurt Harry unless I tell you to. Is that clear?" I asked, my voice menacing seeing them surround Harry as I walked from the kitchen to the living room.

My brother's all looked down, slightly scared. I think I've inherited my mother's ability to scare my brothers! Yes!

I saw Hermionie sitting at the other end of the table, stifling her laughs at the look on my brother's faces. She's the best sister in law ever, well only at the moment but still we've always gotten along well.

Later that night when most of the house had gone to bed, Hermionie and I sat on my bed talking.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Hermionie asked excitedly.

"It was fine…" I said, smiling a little.

"Just fine? Come on it was Hawaii! Spill! I want to know everything, I told you all about my honeymoon." She pouted.

"It was bloody amazing! And Hermionie, I didn't need to know half of what you and Ron did that vacation." I said.

Hermionie blushed a little and said,

"So what did you do?"

"Well we went to the beach during the day and at night, well lets just say we kept ourselves busy."

We started giggling like schoolgirls, oh wait a minute, I AM a schoolgirl.

"That sounds so romantic! You even have a tan." Hermionie exclaimed.

"I know! I usually just burn but I didn't! Isn't it exciting!" I laughed.

"Ahem, Ginny?" Harry asked from the doorway. I wonder how much of the conversation he heard…

"Yes dear husband?" I asked

"Are you and Hermionie almost done? Ron says he's tired and doesn't want to be woken when she goes to bed, and I'm tired too." He said with a puppy dog-face.

"Looks like our husbands can't stay up past midnight." Hermionie said to me.

"No I guess not, well good night Hermionie, see you tomorrow."

She left and Harry pulled off his clothes leaving him in just his boxers before climbing into bed. I climbed in next to him, already clothed in my nightgown.

"Night Harry" I whispered.

"Night" He said back, and then we kissed.

It became more heated, both wanting more contact, but after a moment, Harry broke away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure why my own husband would push me away when we were clearly about to have fantastic sex, if I do say so myself and I do so I did… err did that make any sense? Oh never mind listen to what Harry's saying!

"We're in your parents house! This is your childhood bed, we can't do it here!" Harry whispered.

"So? We're married! We can do what we want! We'll put a silencing charm on the room so they can't hear-

"Ginny, I don't feel right about it, let's just go to sleep okay?"

"Geeze, you're so old fashioned why won't you just have sex with me, it's not a big deal or anything." I said angrily. Damn hormones.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Good night Ginny" before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

"Fine, be that way, but if I didn't love you…"

"Ginny, can we just go to sleep? We can have sex tomorrow if you want." Harry said tiredly, already half asleep.

"Fine, ooh we're going to be getting a new room! Isn't this exciting? Harry? Harry?" I asked. Damn he fell asleep. Maybe I should go to sleep too…

A/N: Ok read and review, I start school this Thursday and I'm going to be a junior. Updates will be less regular butI won't abandon this story.


	7. The Birth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm almost at 100! woohoo! (do you think you can help me get 100 reviews? I've never had that many before and that would be so exciting!)

Okay, there is only going to be one chapter after this one, but it isn't written yet and my schedule is a bit full at the moment so the next update might be in a while. I've been getting up at 4:30 AM for swim practice almost everyday and I have a LOAD of HW to do so I don't have much time. I want to write a sequel about Harry and Ginny's baby but I don't know if I'll have the time or the energy.

That's it, thanks for all the great reviews!

Kristin

Chapter 6: The birth

Ugh I am so fat! It's been eight months; eight LONG months and I cannot wait for this baby to just pop out of me! Arrg I've got to pee again! I have no idea how I'm going to be able to study for my NEWTS with this baby inside of me. It keeps kicking my bladder and making me have to pee! I've been walking from my desk to the bathroom for the past hour. Maybe I should take my books into the bathroom to study. I'll sit on the toilet. Wow! It's a revolutionary idea for pregnant girls everywhere. Oh and not only do I have to pee, but I'm having these awful pains. Way worse than PMS cramps, and let me tell you I get them bad! I guess these last eight months haven't been so bad, I mean I didn't get my period at all! (Well duh but still, it's something to be happy about right?) Anyway I better get back to studying; I may actually try the toilet seat method…

"Ginny, sweetie how are you?" Harry asked just as I tried to begin studying for what felt like the hundredth time. Harry comes to visit me every so often. Well all right, he comes to visit me every time he has a break. It's so cool to be married! Now Harry and I can sleep in the same bed, and no one can say anything about it! (But they do talk about my pregnancy… oh well you win some and you lose some.)

"Let's see, I've lost all bladder control, I can't even start to study because every time I sit down this damn baby kicks my bladder, I'm so fat, and to top it all off I've had these searing pains all day and they hurt." I said with a pout. I can be so childish, but hey I'm pregnant, it's allowed!

"Well I'm sorry about your bladder problem." Harry said. I could tell that he was trying to hold back laughter so I scowled at him.

"And Ginny, you are not fat, just pregnant. As for the searing pains, I think they could be something serious, maybe you should visit Madame Pomphry to find out."

"I don't want to go to see Madame Pomphry! The last time I went there, she told me I was pregnant!" I whined. (Well I have gone to her for checkups and stuff, but I'm trying to make a point here!)

Harry was laughing so hard now I really wanted to smack him, so I did. Not too hard, don't worry, but enough to make him shut up and rub the spot on his arm that I slapped.

"Come on Ginny, let's go see the nurse." Harry said, taking my hand. I was going to protest, but then his eyes locked onto mine and I forgot why I didn't want to go to see the nurse. As we were walking to the hospital wing I got another pain, but it was so much worse than all the others combined. I was doubled over in pain, I could hardly move!

"Ginny, Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked, panic-stricken.

"Owwww, help it hurts! Harry it hurts!" I wailed. I could feel hot tears start to run down my face. Harry lifted me up without much trouble, considering I'm carrying around thirty extra pounds or something.

I was still crying, but the pains had stopped somewhat, and I felt safe in Harry's arms.

"Madame Pomphry! Harry shouted when we got to the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter! Please keep it do- what's wrong with Ginny?" she asked.

"She told me that she was having searing pains, and we were on our way here to have you look at her, and she collapsed!" Harry said very quickly.

"Put her here on this bed Harry, I do believe you're having contractions Miss Weasly."

"But the baby's not due until next month! And it's Mrs. Potter." I added before I started screaming in pain again.

"Yes, it's definitely contractions, this baby's coming out today!" Madame Pomphry said.

"But I don't want the baby to come today! I want it to come on Harry's birthday!" I moaned as another contraction hit.

"Ginny, the baby's coming today, weather you like it or not." Harry said softly.

"But now I have to buy you a birthday present!" I whined. The expressions on Harry's and Madame Pomphry's faces were identical. They were giving me looks that clearly said, 'you are about to bring another human being into the world and all you care about is having to buy Harry a present.' All right! I admit it, I'm a bit crazy, but please my hormones are all off, it's allowed.

"Owww!" God my body wasn't meant to handle pain. Some people say that red heads feel no pain, let's put that myth to rest right now shall we? Good.

"Mr. Potter, please stand next to Ginny and hold onto her back. That's it, now Ginny, For how long have you felt the contractions?" Madame Pomphry asked.

"I don't know, the pains started sometime last night, they only just started to get bad." I said. It's the truth.

"All right, I'm going to check to see how far along you are." Madame Pomphry ran quite a few tests before telling me that I had at least another hour to go.

"Can't you do some sort of magic to slow it down?" I asked, "I really don't want to have the baby today. Owwww" I wailed.

"Ginny, we've been through this, the baby's coming now, and you can try to cross your legs and not push, but the baby will win in the end!" Harry said sternly.

"Owwwww" I shrieked as another contraction hit me. I grabbed Harry's hand until I heard him whimper in pain.

"Ginny, please let go of my hand, you're crushing it!" Harry said in a panicky tone.

"I want my mommy!" I screamed.

"Miss Weasly, please do not shout! I have other patients."

"Yeah? Well do any of them have a body trying to find it's way out from within them? I thought not." I said coolly. I'm such a bitch, but it's fun. "Now Harry, I want you to floo to the Burrow and get my mom because apparently you can't handle the pain in your hand when I squeeze it, now shoo, but be back before I have this baby." I commanded.

"Yes" Harry squeaked. He ran to Dumbeldore's office to floo my house. Within minutes my mom and dad were in the hospital wing, along with Dumbeldore, McGonagal, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermionie. I guess there was an order meeting and they all decided to come see me…

"Hello, As happy as I am to see you all right now, please leave." I said as nicely as I could. No one moved

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, If you aren't Harry, my mother or my father get your sorry asses out of here before I hex you all the way to Timbuktu!" I shrieked.

That got them running, even Dumbeldore!

"Ginny is that anyway to talk to your professors?" My dad asked.

"Shut it dad, or you'll be next." I said through gritted teeth as another contraction overcame me and I screamed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I just wanted this to be over.

Madame Pomphry came over and told me I was ready to start pushing, I decided that if it was going to hurt this much to keep the baby inside then I might as well just give in and push. Two hours later, I had a beautiful baby girl sitting in my arms.

"We'll leave you two alone a moment." My dad said as he pulled my mother out of the room so Harry and I could be alone with our baby.

"She's so beautiful!" I whispered.

"And so tiny." Harry added softly.

"What should we name her?" I asked Harry. We'd talked about some names we liked, but we hadn't decided on one.

"You know, I've always thought the name Katherine was extremely beautiful." Harry said softly.

"Katherine Potter, It sounds good together, we could call her Kate for short." I said with a smile.

"What about a middle name?" Harry asked

"How about Lily for your mother? It sounds pretty together doesn't it?"

"Alright, it sounds lovely. Harry said." He bent to kiss me on the forehead and then leaned in to press a kiss to Kate's forehead.

"I wish she'd open her eyes so we could see what they looked like." I said with a sigh. Kate was pretty much bald but she did have a few stray hairs poking out of her head and they looked reddish, typical Weasly blood.

"I'm going to tell everyone that they can come in. Your mom is itching to hold Kate." Harry said tiredly.

"You hold her first Harry, she is half yours." I said with a smile.

He took Kate from my arms and held her awkwardly.

"She's so tiny! You take her back I feel like I'm going to break her!"

"You won't, but I'll take her back, you get everyone to come in here, I think I owe them all an apology…" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think you scared them all away, even Dumbeldore knew not to mess with you!" Harry said with a chuckle before walking towards the door and stepping outside to tell everyone they could come back in.

As Molly pushed her way to the front of the line so she could be the first to hold her granddaughter, Arthur pulled Harry aside.

"Before you contacted us about Ginny, we were discussing you know who, apparently he's been hiding out in Hogsmede. We believe he's going to attack Hogwarts, I just thought you should be kept up to date". Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur, I really appreciate it. Do you have any idea where he's hiding?" Harry asked.

"We think he might be hiding in one of the caves Sirius used." Arthur replied.

"Right, well I guess that's it then, we should go back in there." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course, we wouldn't want Molly to hog the baby, now would we?" Arthur said with a chuckle.

When the two men walked in, they saw Molly holding Kate, her face was content. Mrs. Weasly had waited so long for her children to make her a grandmother, and now, she finally was.

"What's her name?" Hermionie asked, her hands resting on her large belly.

"Katherine Lily Potter, Kate or Katie or Kat for short". Harry answered.

"She's so tiny!" Hermionie remarked when it was her turn to hold Kate.

After an hour everyone left besides Harry and Ginny.

"Can you believe we created this?" Harry asked in awe as he stared at his baby lying in his wife's arms.

"No, but we did and Dumbeldore's right, we will make great parents." Ginny said happily.

"You look tired, why don't I take Kate and you can sleep?" Harry asked Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep." Ginny agreed. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep, snoring softly. Harry watched her chest rise and fall and thought, 'my wife is so beautiful".

Harry gently held the sleeping form of his daughter in his arms as he sat in a chair next to Ginny's bed.

"Well hello there!" Harry said, "I must admit, this is rather awkward, see I've never had a baby before, you're my first. It's a little terrifying knowing that I have to take care of you, that you are going to rely on your mother and me for every little thing, and look at you! You're so tiny, I'm afraid that I'll break you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm your daddy, and even though we've just met, I already love you more than anything in the world. I just thought you should know that I do love you, see, I might not be around when you're older because of a prophecy made right after I was born. It says that I'm the only one who can destroy Lord Voldemort, If I don't kill him, he'll kill me. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm scared stiff. You know I grew up without parents Kate, they both died at the hands of Voldemort. I don't want you to ever have to go through something like that. If I could have one wish come true, it would be to spend a day with my parents, but I know that can never happen."

At that moment Kate awoke and big green eyes stared straight into Harry's green orbs. Harry was staring into his own eyes, his mother's eyes, the mother who died to save him. That moment, Harry Potter decided that he'd rid the world of Voldemort.

"Katherine Lily Potter, I refuse to let you grow up in a world with the threat of Voldemort. I will defeat him, I will fight him to the death if it insures peace, not only for the rest of the world, but for you Katie, you have given me the strength I lacked before. I won't let you grow up in a world of evil, I'm going to defeat Voldemort!"

Harry said. Then he pressed his lips upon the top of Kate's head and whispered, "thank you" into her ear.

"Harry that was so beautiful." I whispered from the bed.

"Oh, I uh didn't know you were awake…" Harry said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, but it really was beautiful you know." I told him. It really was too.

"She has my eyes." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Does she? I'm so glad I love your eyes." I told him happily.

"Listen Ginny, your father told me that the Order thinks Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts, they think he's hiding in Hogsmede. I'm not going to let my little girl grow up in a world with Voldemort so I'm going to find him and kill him and if I'm killed at the same time, so be it Kate can't grow up in a world with him in it, I won't allow it." Harry said softly.

"I understand, but you'd better come back to me." Harry handed me Kate, I could feel the tears about to stream out of me but I held them back. I had to be strong for Harry and the baby.

"I'll always be with you." Harry said. He kissed me gently on the lips and slipped and pressed his lips to Kate's head, whispering 'I love you' as he exited the door.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer a sob began from within me and I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I'm really quite pitiful, I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen and a mother, I should be stronger than this, but I'm not, I'm not ready for any of this.

"Miss Weas- Potter, are you alright?" Madame Pomphry asked me with concern.  
"HarryVolemortfightsadgonnadiemommydumbeldorehelp!" Was all I could get out.

"There there dear, everything will be okay, I'm going to get your mother, everything will be fine." She soothed.

I didn't answer I wasn't able to.

Within minutes my mother and was at my side, trying to calm me.

"Ginny! You're crushing the baby! Give Katie to me." I my mother commanded as she tutted at me. She seemed to overlook the fact that I was sobbing like a lunatic, and for the record I wasn't squashing my baby, I was hugging her. Oh well.

"Now sweetie, tell me what's wrong!" My mother said with concern.

"Harry, he's gone!" I choked out.

"Gone? Why that little bas- I mean that evil monster, well he just didn't seem like the type that would leave…" My mother finished rather pathetically. And then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. Sometimes you just need your mom.

"He didn't leave me," I said hoarsely, "He went to destroy Vol- Voldemort." I stuttered.

"Oh! He didn't say anything to the Order! No one knows he doesn't have any back up!" My mother wailed in a panic.

"Mum, what if he dies?" I whispered.

"Shh don't talk like that he won't die. You need some rest. I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion and I'll stay with you tonight, I'll help with Katie." My mother said. As much as she annoys me, I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Within minutes of drinking the potion, I was sound asleep, all thoughts of Harry forgotten once my eyes closed and my head hit the pillow.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Oh! Some people wanted more detail on the honeymoon, I'm sorry but I'm not great at writing sex scenes since I've never had sex. I did write an M rated story but it's Draco-Ginny but that does have some crappy sex scenes in it... lol check it out if you want.

Kristin


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but junior year sort of took over my entire life, I've lost the privilege of a social life, and have almost no time to write. So sorry!

Chapter 7: The End

Harry's POV:

Okay, breathe, you can do this. Oh man, talking to myself, it's a sign of insanity… _well it does take an insane man to go out and kill Voldemort without any backup! _Oh great now there are two voices in my head, I really am insane! Okay Harry, just block them out, you can do this, all you've got to do is find the ruddy man and kill him, it's a swish and flick of the wand.

I feel like I've been walking forever, I'm near the cave that Sirius lived in, Voldemort should be around here somewhere…

"Harry Potter, I thought I might see you today." A cold voice I knew far too well hissed.

"Hello Tom" I answered, I don't know what I'm saying, it's as though I'm on auto pilot, all I know is that I need to defeat Voldemort so that Katie won't ever have to deal with him.

"I haven't been called that in quite some time, it's too common of a name I think. Just as Katie's quite a common name." Voldemort said in is cold low hiss.

"I happen to LOVE the name Katie, and the name Ginny." I told Voldemort. What the hell am I doing? Telling Voldemort I love names? What the hell is this?

"Oh really? And tell me, what else do you love?" Voldemort asked me, mocking me.

"I love my friends, and my wife, and my baby, the Weasly's Hogwarts, Dumbeldore, Hagrid, quidditch, magic and defense against the dark arts." Why am I screaming this to him? I'm still on auto pilot, I can't think for myself, I want to draw my wand and avada kedavra him, but I can't, an invisible force is holding me back. I continue screaming all the things I love.

"I love Sirius and my parents, Lupin, chilly, snow, kisses, the burrow, my motor bike, hell I even love you!" My eyes went wide, I don't love Voldemort! _Then why did you say you did?_ Damn, you're back again? _Of course I am deary. _I don't know, maybe I've been possessed?

My eyes lingered on Voldemort and I began screaming with everything I have inside me

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!"

Voldemort's eyes began to fill with fear, his hands covered his ears. Suddenly I heard an earsplitting scream from Voldemort, and the next moment he was dead. His body lay limp on the ground, and he was gone forever.

I turned around and saw Dumbeldore standing behind me.

"Sometimes all it takes is love, Harry." Was all Dumbeldore said.

I stood there gaping, I'd just killed a man and I used only my words!

"Professor, how did I just do that?" I asked uncertainly.

"Harry, you were so filled with love that Voldemort couldn't take it. Love was the one thing he never knew and never understood. You defeated him with your love."

I opened my mouth to ask more but he stopped me before I could.

"I'm sure you have questions Harry, but I don't have the answers you would like. Voldemort is gone, however and I do believe you've left a nervous wife and a newborn baby all alone. It'd be best if you followed me back to the castle I think." Dumbeldore said quietly.

"Yes sir" I agreed.

Together, we walked into the hospital wing. Ginny was sound asleep in the bed, Molly was holding Kate and humming softly to her.

"Oh Harry dear!" She yelped when she saw me. A second later I was in the tight embrace of my mother in law and Katie was in the arms of Dumbeldore.

"Oh Harry dear, we were so worried about you, is he gone, oh tell me you've defeated you know who."

"Molly, I'm fine, and he's gone for good."

"Oh thank God! I'm going to floo back to the order and let them know!" Molly said happily before dashing off.

I looked over to where Dumbeldore was standing, holding my daughter. Her eyes were open and she was staring intently at Dumbeldore.

Ginny's POV:  
"I think she likes you." I hear a man's voice say.

"I hope you're right, you Potter's have bad tempers." An older voice said with a chuckle. Who are these people and what are they doing in my bedroom? I groan and roll over. This isn't my bed, where the hell am I?

"Ginny? Sweetie, wake up. It's Harry." Everything comes rushing back to me, the birth, then Harry going to fight Voldemort, he's here! I sit straight up.

"Harry! You're not dead!" I said enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. So sweet

"Fine, but you're alive! Does this mean Voldemort is gone?" I asked hopefully.

"He's gone for good now." Harry replied.

"Thank Merlin." I whisper before pulling Harry into a hug and kissing his lips.

At that moment Katie began to cry. I turned to see Dumbeldore holding her awkwardly in his arms, unsure of what to do now that she had started crying. Dumbeldore may be an amazing wizard and smarter than most, but when it comes to parenting he doesn't seem to know too much.

"Professor, I'll take her." I tell him.

"Oh, alright then." I can see the relief wash over Dumbeldore's face as Katie is handed back to me.

"I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to let you know, Ginny, that your NEWTS can be taken in the hospital wing if that would be better for you."

My NEWTS? Who has time for tests with a baby and a husband who just killed Voldemort? Certainly not me!

"Uh, well I guess that's a good idea." I answered lamely. What was I supposed to do? Jump for joy? As if.

"Well I'll be going now." And Dumbeldore walked out of the hospital wing leaving Harry, Katie and me alone.

"So is he really gone?" I asked Harry, the hope shining in my eyes.

"Yep, he's gone, gone for good." Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry, how did you do it?" I asked, Voldemort's been a threat for so long, and Harry's come face to face with him so many times, I wanted to know why this time Voldemort couldn't win.

"I loved." Harry said simply.

"Dumbeldore has always said that love is the strongest magic one can possess." I said quietly.

"He's right, as usual" Harry answered. "Ginny, I want to thank you." Harry told me.

"Thank me, why?" I asked, I hadn't done anything that required thanks, well besides pushing a child out of my vagina, but I'm not sure one would say "thanks" for that…

"Thanks for giving me a family, it was your love, and Katie's love and my mother's love all mixed together that helped me defeat Voldemort, but not only that, Ginny, you've given me something I've always wanted, a family, and I'll love and cherish you and Katie forever." Harry whispered softly.

"In that case, you're welcome." I said with a small smile.

"I love you" Harry responded, and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

Harry, Katie and I all sat together on the hospital bed. We were silent; there was no need for words. We could feel the love around us, and at that moment I knew, no matter what happens, love can conquer all.

The End!

A/N: Okay, the story's over! I have started a sequel and it's going to be about Katie's life at Hogwarts. It'll take me a while to get it out though so be patient. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they make my day, and please, READ AND REVIEW!

Kristin


End file.
